


Don't Make This Weird

by UnknownSatellite84



Series: Noncontober 2020 [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Rhys (Borderlands), Comeplay, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Noncontober 2020, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sharing a Bed, Somnophilia, Top Jack, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownSatellite84/pseuds/UnknownSatellite84
Summary: Jack is on a business trip with his subordinate Rhys. Rhys makes things weird, though. Of course, Jack has to "fix" it.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Series: Noncontober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952530
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Don't Make This Weird

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Noncontober Day 2: Somnophilia. Not heavily edited. Enjoy~

Jack walked into the hotel.

The off-world conference was taking place the following day. It was a three day event, and Jack already dreaded the time he would spend here. He would rather be back on Helios. But his job demanded it. He heard his companion and underling, Rhys, trip over his own feet through the door behind them. Jack resisted rolling his eyes as they walked up to the front desk. 

The receptionist glanced up boredly. "Can I help you?"

Jack cleared his throat. "Yeah, we're here for the nav conference. I'm Jack, and that's Rhys. We’re from Hyperion."

"Oh, okay….” The person typed on a computer, frowning after a moment. “Well, that's weird.” 

“What?” Jack said, stressed, sensing a new problem.

"I only have one listing for this.”

“What?”

“Just for... _you_ , Jack. There’s no ‘Rhys.’ Uh sorry, there's no other rooms…"

“It's okay," Rhys piped up, still just as enthusiastic as when they first left, “Wouldn't be my first time sleeping on the floor away from the job, haha.”

“Problem solved,” Jack said, just wanting to get on with it.

“Alright,” the receptionist said. “Let me just get you both in the system then!”

Afterwards, they made it to the room with no incidents. Jack had been expecting a modest set up, and it wasn’t extravagant by any stretch of the word, but it was pretty...decent. There was a comfortable space, a shower, and the bed was large enough for two. Jack glanced at Rhys going through his pack...and debated with himself… Did he really want to be an asshole here? Just let the little idiot sleep on the floor? He sort of did, but ultimately, he decided he should do the right thing. That’s what heroes did, right?

"Hey, kiddo,” Jack said. “The bed’s pretty big. Why don’t we just share?" He folded his arms. Rhys turned towards him.

And lit up. _Great_. Jack hoped he didn’t make this weird. “O-oh, sure.Thanks, Jack…. I'm- ahah, gonna go shower." He ducked his head and turned away.

Jack grunted affirmation and got on his laptop on the comfortable couch to go over some work again, trying to ignore the younger man. Couldn't be too careful, he needed to make sure they were ready for the conference. 

Rhys exited the shower not long after. He stopped and grabbed something from his bag. Jack raised a brow when he noted what appeared to be a pill bottle. Rhys caught him staring. He looked a little embarrassed. "Uh, strange place...so I brought my sleep aids," Rhys said with a laugh. 

Jack just grunted.

Rhys took one, going to the bed. “Goodnight, Jack.”

“Night.”

Jack calmly glanced to the bed. Rhys was in PJs now, he noticed, as the younger man got settled. Jack returned his attention to the computer, deciding to wait until the kid passed out before going to bed. It would be easier if Rhys was asleep so Jack could ignore him better. He already regretted offering to share the bed.

Jack was convinced Rhys was good and out about an hour and a few snores later. He shut off the lights and joined him, settling with a good distance between them.

Jack had just dozed for what felt like a few minutes when there was a sound beside him. His eyes snapped open, alert immediately. He felt a touch and almost flew out of his skin- only… It was only Rhys. Didn't help that Jack hadn't shared a bed with anyone since… 

Jack tried to calm himself.

Rhys had shifted closer to him, letting out a sigh. He still seemed asleep. Even so… Jack was skeeved. This was exactly what he _didn't_ want. Weirdness.

Rhys left out a soft, seemingly-contented sound. Jack had an urge to push him away. But something else was building. An idea, fueled by only a deity knew what.

He didn’t know why he was thinking it, or why he was even entertaining it.

Okay.

He knew Rhys had a crush on him. 

He had assumed this was why the powers that be - specifically, his shit boss, Tassiter, who liked to torment him (and come to think of it, maybe the one-bed situation wasn’t an accident) - had sent Rhys along. Jack wasn’t stupid, he was a goddamned genius, as far as most people were concerned.

The worst part was that Jack wasn’t...entirely opposed to Rhys’s attraction. There was an unfortunate kind of appeal to Rhys, for a dude. He had baby skin and soft features and thick hair. Not as hot as Jack was, but…. _cute_. In a young, ambitious, but naive sort of way. But none of that mattered. Rhys was his subordinate, and also a fairly basic desk jockey. He probably wasn’t even going to last long at Hyperion. Sure, he had some survival instinct, to an extent. He even seemed capable of some underhandedness. But that would only go so far. He was soft meat, to be ground up in the Hyperion machine.

Why was he thinking of this?

Jack turned his head away from Rhys, noting there wasn't much room on his side of the bed now. To escape Rhys, he'd have to move completely, and damn it, he was Jack! He wasn’t the one who should give ground.

But waking up Rhys over this was an annoying thought.

He tried to go back to sleep, to little avail. 

Rhys made some more noises in his sleep, ones that steadily grew _distracting_. Little breathy sighs and whispered, hard-to-hear words. They sounded...distinctly sexual. Jack let out a frustrated sigh and glanced at the clock. It was one A.M. and he just wanted this done. He wanted to sleep. 

He grew angry, simultaneously feeling a stirring in his groin, his cock twitching with interest. 

Yep. Should’ve frickin known. 

He was never going to sleep at this rate, not unless.

“You had to make it weird,” Jack hissed and let out a growl. He rolled over on top of Rhys, “I’ll show you, you frickin-”

Rhys moaned below him.

Jack was in the right position, if he just- So yeah. This was definitely happening. And it was Rhys’s fault. One hundred percent. Jack shifted, slotting his crotch against Rhys’s ass. He applied pressure. It felt...good, warm and dirty. He thought about those sleeping pills, and fuck it, if Rhys wanted to be a little creep, Jack would give him what he so clearly wanted. He brought this on himself.

Jack thumbed down Rhys’s pants, and found himself wishing the kid’s ass was a bit less flat, but it wasn’t bad. In fact, the skin was unreasonably soft, and Jack had to push away a mental image of Rhys lotioning his ass. He probably did. Whatever.

Jack hiked up his sweatshirt and pressed his cock against bare skin. He ground on it, holding back a thick groan.

“You really oughta thank me,” Jack murmured at Rhys’s sleeping form. “Giving this to ya for free.”

Jack soon became bored. Rhys wasn’t really responding much to this. In fact, he seemed more content than before, no longer making noises and moving and bothering Jack. Jack needed to change that, or this was all for nothing. And Jack never let anything go. He always got his due. And Rhys was going to get his, too.

He slipped off, moving to his own back and retrieving lube he’d brought along. He hadn’t known if he would get an opportunity to use it or not at this conference. He didn’t bother prepping Rhys. He slathered his cock and pulled Rhys’s hips up. That got a stir from the younger man, but Rhys somehow didn’t awaken. Jack pushed his tip inside of Rhys, feeling a reflexive shudder from the younger man. He thrusted.

Rhys gasped, and his body arched. “Oh- jesus- _Jack-_ ” He yelped, and Jack blinked. Well, now he was awake. Rhys jerked. “Jack, what the-?!” He tried to move, but Jack gripped his arms, holding him down.

“Pipe down, kitten,” Jack hissed. “You started this.”

He stuttered wildly, hair flopping as he shook his head. _Cute_. “I-I- did? Jack you-”

Jack slammed into him, shutting him up. Or, shutting him up was not quite the right phrase. More like Rhys’s words turned into a wanton cry of pleasure. To ensure he didn’t get jabby again, Jack grabbed Rhys’s dick, and squeezed. “Hah- fuck-” Rhys whimpered and dropped his head. “I-I am I dreaming right now? Ahh- I have to be-”

“Not even slightly, princess.” Jack could feel him tense, too much. That much tightness had to be painful, although it felt pretty good. 

“Jack, you-” Rhyys’s voice shook. “You didn’t even _ask-_ ” His thighs jerked.

Jack found a rhythm, and Rhys was no longer protesting. “Relax, Rhysie, Jack’s got ya. Just let go and let Jack take care of it. You wanted this, didn’t _have_ to ask.”

Rhys groaned.

Jack had thought he’d hate hearing Rhys fuss like this, but it just turned him on more. The younger man’s voice sounded a lot better when he was tight around Jack’s cock.

Rhys shuddered, relaxing just marginally. He turned his head, and Jack thought he saw tears. Probably from how good it felt. Rhys rocked his hips, taking Jack pretty well, considering. Jack kept the contact as Rhys gave a little more...and a little more, letting Jack get in so deep, his balls slapped against Rhys’s.

It was too much, and hot, and dirty. 

It wasn’t lost on Jack that he’d made Rhys his, yeah, without technically asking, but he hadn’t needed to ask this little dweeb, who so clearly thirsted over him.

Rhys gasped and Jack felt himself on the brink. Jack’s body shook and tightened. He came inside of Rhys without considering if he should pull out. “Oh, Jack-” And Jack felt the warmth of it. He panted against Rhys’s neck, tasting sweat. Rhys was moving a bit. “Jack, I- I’m still hard, please-” He slid so deliciously along Jack’s spent cock. Jack always did appreciate some overstimulation.

Jack sort of wanted to ignore the plea. Still, Rhys had been a fairly good boy. So he returned his attention to Rhys’s cock, jerking it with his hand. Rhys squirmed under him. “Ah- Jack!” He came with a hoarse whimper. Jack felt it on his fingers.

Without asking, _again_ , he put his now cum-coated fingers against Rhys’s lips. Rhys intelligently figured out what he wanted. He licked Jack’s fingers, almost delicately. It stirred Jack’s spent arousal, not that he could get hard again. He would like that tongue on his dick, he thought. But that was a fantasy. This was a one time deal. He would _not_ do this again. Nope. No siree.

Jack separated himself from Rhys. “Now don’t go expecting this to be regular, kiddo,” Jack grunted. He collapsed onto his side of the bed. “Just needed to fix you making this weird.”

“I uh-” Rhys sounded dazed and small, like a good subordinate should. “Okay.”

Jack wondered if he had just lied to Rhys, and himself, but he didn’t examine it too much. He just yawned and rolled over, feeling much more like sleeping, at last. Rhys didn’t bug him the rest of the night.


End file.
